Talk:Antiworld
Aez's Overhaul I'll be completing this soon. It'll be a big overhaul. -Aez 14:48, 1 July 2007 (PDT) :Woohoo I may be done!--Aez 23:05, 1 July 2007 (PDT) ::Added some more. Fleshed out the Rules section in particular. Aez 19:52, 21 January 2008 (UTC) A category of its own? Sorry, I had to change "Antiworld is the only gameworld to have it's own category in the NWVault Hall of Fame". Besides almost making it sound like the category might have been made for Antiworld, the statement is demonstrably false. Antiworld is not the only such gameworld; see Dramatic HoF and Official Campaign HoF. --The Krit 23:54, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *I'm not particularly disappointed, since I was unaware that there were others with their own category. Thanks for the info Aez 11:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :*I figured it was just a case of not knowing. You can take it as a compliment that I checked it out -- the note was interesting enough that I wondered how close the other hall of famers were to being alone in their categories. ;) --The Krit 04:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::*Yeah, that's why I wanted to keep it. It's rather neat to be able to say that :P. We can't make as assertive of a statement anymore, but with some creative tactics Antiworld could reclaim the right to say that... Aez 18:22, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Goals So I remember to add stuff. *Add images **Pwnage images **Image of GMs? DMs? Admins? **Arena images **Image of Antiworld (the NPC) *Releveling section? **Image of Archivist? *Renaming of items section/explanation *Expand changes section *In development section **RDD Releveling **Philosophy behind new balance changes *Section for different arena maps? **Images/diagrams of arena maps? If so how many? *Best Build Competition section? *Maybe move stuff to Antiworld/* pages? *Rules in other languages explanation? (Then again, if they can't read enough English to read the rules, adding an English explanation for how to find the other language rules probably won't help...) Now I just have from adding too many images, otherwise it'll look like 4chan minus the porn. Aez 19:07, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ILKAY's update I have update some part, Red dragon discipline can relevel in the releveling server for a lot of time. Well that can corrupt character but people as notice. The mvm item was really old, really need a update since 5-6 new mvm is currently available. The cleric had a minor heal spell change for month ago also. Shifter had a nerf, the monk ac doesn't merge anymore resulting to more possible shifter. The GM/DM is outdated most of them isn't active at all, but that not a part that i will really change, since its to admin to change that. I still have switch jak to DM since she got promoted. I think you will need to add low level change. oops realise something warding was change for 50% immunity, i will change that. ILKAY 00:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Current status? We have a contradiction brewing here. Last year, this article was updated to say that Antiworld had shut down. So how can there be an IP address change this year? Is the server up or down? --The Krit (talk) 13:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) *It's only a 20 second test, but my NWN client was able to direct connect to that IP and there were others in the player list there. Also, a quick google brought me to http://www.antiworld.biz/, which has a server status notice that the server is online. It's certainly possible that it is online sporadically or for scheduled events. However, lacking other criteria, I would say that the server is up. - MrZork (talk) 15:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :* Hmm.. the website you found (and linked at the bottom of the article ;) ) is currently saying the server is offline. Let's see... Their forum mentions that they had a special revival session the weekend of September 21-22. I guess it is still mostly dead. --The Krit (talk) 03:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC)